Screw-type latching mechanisms for plug connectors are generally known in the art. For example, European patent publication No. EP2492566A3, describes a connector having a threaded back shell connector for providing a sealed lead-through of cables. The connector includes a tubular housing with an external thread having a first end with a clamping and/or sealing insert, which is actuated by means of a nut screwed onto the first end of the perforated pressure screw and a second end fixed by a hole of a component wall plug and in a desired position by a lock nut or other fastening means. Screw-type latching mechanisms may provide strength, but they are oftentimes difficult and time consuming to assemble.
In other examples, longitudinally axially loaded latch-type coupling mechanisms are also know in the art. For instance, DE 202012001298 describes an electrical connector having an outer housing connectable with an inner housing. The inner housing has axially aligned latching hooks with spring-elastic support arms and projecting latching lug. The outer housing includes a receiving pocket for the latching lug to engage on the outer housing behind a retaining wedge when the outer housing is pushed over the inner housing.
Similarly, US 2005/0233639 describes an electrical plug-in having a longitudinally n axially loaded connector tab. Specifically, the example electrical connector includes a contact carrier and a strain-relief device, wherein a circumferential radial seal is provided on the contact carrier and is inserted in a correspondingly circumferential groove. The strain-relief device, which is in the form of a sleeve, includes three latching recesses. The strain-relief device is pushed axially onto the contact carrier and three latching elements disposed on the contact carrier engage in the latching recesses in the strain-relief device.
While known latch-type mechanisms may provide for relative ease of assembly, the latches themselves must bear any axial load, thereby necessitating a larger and/or stronger material to achieve the same axial resistance as a screw-type latching mechanism. For example, axially loading the connector by pulling typically places a large axial load on the latches, oftentimes resulting in the failure of the connection.
Accordingly, there is a recognized need in the art to provide an electrical plug connector that approximates the strength of a threaded fastener with the ease of a latching mechanism to generally provide for ease of use and strength with a reduced profile and/or material strength requirement.